


You Can Call Me Lizzie

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red is obsessed with Lizzie, but instead of ruining things between them, he seeks comfort and pleasure in the arms of a young woman who resembles her. Lizzie finds out, and a new opportunity presents itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by my other story "On My Mind", in which Red hooks up with a woman and he fantasizes about Lizzie while he's with her. 
> 
> This was also inspired by the (explicit!) song “Wicked Games” by The Weeknd: https://youtu.be/KD-AqoPMNHU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red was meeting with an associate in a high-end gentlemen’s club. He was no longer paying attention to what his associate was saying, however; his eyes were trained on the young dancer who could pass for Lizzie’s sister. Claire was her name, he’d recently found out. She was his favorite, and vice versa. Her eyes locked with his and she gazed at him as she slowly lowered herself into a crouching position, then just as slowly rose up, butt first, arching her back. Red beckoned her with his finger so she would come over to him. 

Claire got excited when her favorite customer, Raymond, gestured with his finger to come to him. Not only did he always give her copious amounts of money, but he was charming and attractive. Whenever she danced for him, she felt like they were the only ones in the club and she actually got a bit turned on. She smirked at him and seductively got on all fours, then crawled towards him on the stage. She reached the edge of the stage and Raymond obviously wanted her to come closer; he brandished a wad of cash and held it in his lap as he watched her expectantly. Claire smiled and got down from the stage, then she walked over to him. His friend was ogling her but she ignored him and kept her eyes on Raymond. 

“Hey…” She greeted him flirtatiously. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I don’t think this will fit in your g-string…” He said comically, holding up the stack of bills. 

Claire laughed. 

“No, it’s too big…where do you want me to put it?” She said, full of sexual innuendo. 

Red smirked and chuckled. 

“How about I hold onto it for now and…give it to you…when you’re finished.” He said. 

She giggled and gave him a coy look. 

“Okay. I’m done now actually, but first…” She said, moving closer to him. 

One of her favorite songs was playing, so Claire began gyrating and grinding her hips, giving him a seductive lap dance. She found herself becoming aroused, which was something she never felt with her other customers. She enjoyed smelling his cologne and feeling the soft material of his trousers brush against her now and again as she danced in his lap. Claire was moving so close to him, nearly sitting in his lap, and she was slightly embarrassed that her g-string was becoming wet. She was wishing she could feel him between her legs. Red was thoroughly enjoying having this stunning Lizzie look-alike dancing in his lap. She put her head back and her hair briefly touched his nose; her hair smelled like sweet coconut. Claire heard him make an “mmm” sound and she was thrilled. She turned around and looked at him lustfully. She leaned very close to his face. 

“I’d like to give you something extra, Raymond…” She said. 

Red smirked. 

“Not here.” He said. 

She nodded and Red stood up. He glanced at his associate, who was gaping at Claire. 

“Let’s call it a night, Eduardo.” Red said. 

“Right. Okay.” Eduardo said, knowing their meeting would have to wait until another time. 

“Just let me get my stuff.” Claire said. 

Red nodded and watched her go into the back. Claire quickly put on her skirt and tank top and grabbed her purse, then she returned to Raymond. She knew she was being reckless, going off with a customer like this, but she couldn’t help herself. She was drawn to him. Red escorted her out of the club and into the backseat of a black sedan with black tinted windows. His chauffeur automatically started driving to Red’s swanky hotel. Claire stared at Raymond and watched him raptly; he smiled charmingly at her and gently put his warm hand on her knee. She felt excited and nervous. They barely took their eyes off each other all the way to his hotel, then they got out and went indoors. Red escorted Claire up to the penthouse where he was staying. 

Claire was nervous about being somewhere private with one of her customers. She was also worried Raymond wouldn’t want her as much, now that she was in normal clothes and in normal lighting, but those fears were allayed when he raked his eyes over her. 

“You really are exquisite…” He said. 

Red could better see her features and her resemblance to Lizzie; she even had blue eyes. He stood very close in front of her and held out the cash. 

“Here…put this in your purse.” He said quietly. 

Claire felt a little dirty, but she was still turned on. 

“…Thanks…” She said, taking it and putting it in her purse. 

“Let’s have a drink together.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red went and poured them both a glass of scotch, then he handed one to Claire. She smiled and took a sip. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” He said. 

Claire walked over to the bed and sat down, then she smiled at Raymond again. He slowly approached her and sat on the bed with her. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach but she was still feeling horny and she wanted him. They gazed at each other as they sipped their drinks and Claire felt like Raymond was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. She blushed lightly, which wasn’t typical of her; she was used to being stared at by men and normally it didn’t affect her. She slowly reached over to the nightstand and put her drink down; she didn’t need it. Claire walked over and stood in front of Raymond as he sat on the foot of the bed. She studied him for a moment before taking her tank top off. She unzipped her skirt and pulled it down over her hips and thighs, then it dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it and looked into Raymond’s eyes. He was still gazing ravenously at her; she looked down at the front of his trousers and saw that he was hard. Claire felt herself becoming more wet as she saw the outline of his erection. 

Red got up and put his glass on top of the dresser behind Claire. He stood very close to her and lightly touched her cheek as she looked into his eyes. He gently stroked along her jawline and brought his lips close to hers. Claire was expecting a kiss, but Raymond just brushed his lips against hers in a tantalizing manner. She let him dictate their movements, however, and she refrained from kissing him. 

“Can I call you Lizzie for tonight?” Red asked quietly. 

Claire thought it was odd, but she was up for whatever his little kinks were. 

“You can call me whatever you want.” She said flirtatiously. 

“And I want you to call me Red.” He said. 

“Okay…Red…” She said. 

Red was immensely turned on. 

“Let me take your bra and underwear off…” He said. 

Claire nodded, and Raymond slowly walked behind her. She swallowed hard and felt a bit nervous but then she got excited as she felt him unclasping her bra and delicately guiding the straps off her shoulders. They both let it fall to the floor, then he slid his fingers under the g-string. He crouched down and pulled the g-string down until it dropped to her ankles. She stepped out of them and Red surveyed her legs and her butt; he ran his hands over the backs of her thighs and butt cheeks. Claire was starting to breathe heavily with excitement, especially when she felt Raymond’s lips on the back of her thigh. He began planting soft kisses on her legs and seemed to be worshipping her. Raymond was clearly a bit kinky, but she was very turned on. 

Red stood up and walked in front of Claire; he lustfully surveyed her body as he started undoing his shirt buttons. She checked him out as he took off his shirt and undershirt. She bit her lip and lustfully watched as he undid his belt and trousers. Red took his trousers off and he was pleased with the way Claire was eyeing the front of his boxers. He took his socks off first, making her wait a few more moments. Claire excitedly watched him pull his boxers down and she instantly got more wet in anticipation as she looked at his erection. Red stepped closer to her and gently took hold of her hand, guiding it to his erection. She grasped him and eagerly began stroking. He sighed with pleasure. 

“Tell me how much you want this, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Claire still felt weird about being called Lizzie, but she enthusiastically got into her role. 

“I want it so bad, Red…I want to feel you inside me…fucking me over and over…” She said breathily as she stroked him. 

Red was extremely aroused by the roleplaying; it was like being with Lizzie. He studied her for a moment. 

“Do I need to use a condom?” He asked. 

Claire blushed. 

“Um, no. I’m clean and I’m on the pill. Plus, I’ve never done this with a customer before.” She said honestly. 

Red believed her. 

“Good. Now lay back on the bed.” He said. 

Claire got on the bed and lay on her back, spreading her legs for Raymond. Red got on the bed and hovered overtop of her. She put her hands on his biceps, then went up to his shoulders. 

“ _Don’t_ …touch my back.” He said. 

Claire was a little startled.

“Okay…” She said, looking into his intense eyes. 

She caressed his biceps and she wanted to please him. 

“Call me Lizzie again…” She purred. 

Red relaxed again and lowered himself so that he could rub against her moist flesh. Claire moaned quietly. 

“Do you like that, Lizzie?” He asked. 

“Mmmm…yes, Red…” She said breathily. 

Claire felt Raymond rubbing his entire length along her clit and she was getting close to climaxing already. She whimpered and breathed heavily. Red guided himself to her opening and gently nudged into her wetness. Claire whimpered again as she felt Raymond’s tip at her entrance, gently nudging inside. 

“Oh god…” She moaned softly. 

Red slid further inside her, rocking and nudging until he was all the way in. Claire arched up and squirmed when he paused. He very slowly pulled back, driving her crazy. She squirmed again in pleasure as he slowly glided back in.

“Ohhh Red…that feels amazing…” She said. 

Red was thrilled. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

Claire wondered who Lizzie was, but whoever she was, she was missing out. She moaned and smiled as he moved faster and thrust harder into her. 

“Yeah…fuck me hard, Red…” She purred. 

Red moaned quietly and got a bit rough with her. Claire whimpered and held his shoulders, careful not to go near his back. He kept up the rough, quick pace for a while and they were both close to climaxing. Claire was very wet and they could both feel him slipping in and out. She was whimpering and panting with his rough thrusts. 

“…Say you love me, Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

“I love you, Red…” She said eagerly. 

Claire felt him suddenly lose his rhythm and she was thrilled. Red started coming as soon as she said it; he gushed and spurted heavily into her. He moaned and then continued thrusting for her. Claire was extremely gratified that Raymond came inside her; it was so sexy and it felt amazing. Their lovemaking became even more lubricated and it turned her on so much, she reached her orgasm and felt very strong waves of pleasure go through her. They both shuddered slightly as she relaxed and they stopped moving. They looked at each other. 

Claire was pleasantly surprised when Raymond suddenly kissed her passionately. She hadn’t expected that at all, and it was wonderful; she moaned quietly into the kiss and realized once again that this Lizzie chick was sadly missing out. 

“Oh my god, that was fucking fantastic.” She said frankly. 

Red smirked. 

“It was.” He agreed. 

He gently pulled out and lay down beside her to relax. 

Claire studied him. 

“What’s wrong with her?” She asked. 

He gave her a puzzled look. 

“Who?” He asked. 

“Lizzie. How could she not want to be with you?” She said. 

“…I appreciate that. You’re a sweet girl. But Lizzie and I…have a complex relationship. It would ruin things.” He said wistfully. 

“Hmm. Well…you can call me Lizzie and we can do this anytime you want.” She offered. 

Red couldn’t help chuckling. They smiled at each other. 

“I may take you up on that offer.” He said suavely. 

“Please do!” She insisted. 

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for more of this story, so I just added a second chapter. :)

Red was tired the next day; he and Claire ended up having sex three times overnight and he barely slept. He was nearly dozing off listening to Ressler complain about the methods he used on a recent blacklister case.

“I think Red did what was necessary to get the bastard.” Liz said emphatically. 

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said, looking over at her. 

She nodded. 

“Fine…yes, we got him. But we need to keep everything above board from now on.” Ressler said. 

The task force all nodded, even Red, although he hardly ever did anything above board and it was an insincere nod. Lizzie gave him a sidelong glance, then the meeting broke up, so she came over to him. She smirked and gave him a skeptical look. 

“You’re naughty, Red.” Liz said humorously. 

Red put on a puzzled, innocent expression, and she giggled; he revelled in the sound. They walked to the elevator together and went in. It was just the two of them. 

“So…what are you up to now?” Liz asked. 

“You expect me to divulge that?” Red joked. 

“I was simply wondering if I could join you at the safe house this evening. You have the best liquor in the world.” She said. 

Liz secretly wanted to spend more time with Red because she was interested in him, but she played it off as two buddies having a drink together. He smirked at her. 

“Sure, Lizzie. I’d like that. How about seven?” He said as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“Okay.” She said, smiling. 

“Wonderful. You can help yourself to my liquor cabinet and get tipsy. Who knows, you might end up dancing on my coffee table and taking your clothes off.” He said cheekily. 

Red noticed that Lizzie blushed; she normally scoffed at comments like that. Perhaps he went too far.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He said, thinking he offended her. 

“It’s fine, don’t be silly.” She said embarrassedly. 

“Hm.” He responded, studying her face. 

There was an awkward pause.

“Um…I’ll see you later, Red.” Liz said. 

“Right.” Red said eagerly. 

Liz got into her car and Red went over to the car Dembe was waiting in. He got in the back and closed the door. 

“Is everything okay, Raymond?” Dembe asked, noticing his friend was slightly rattled by something. 

“Yes, it’s fine, Dembe. Thank you.” Red said. 

Dembe was unconvinced; he stared at Red in the rearview mirror. 

“Is Elizabeth okay?” Dembe asked, since she was the main cause of Red’s worries. 

“Yes.” Red said. 

Dembe began driving. 

“…I love her.” Red said quietly. 

“I know.” Dembe said sympathetically. 

Red sighed and stared out his window all the way back to his safe house. He thanked Dembe for driving him, then he went indoors. He took his hat, glasses, coat and shoes off, then he went and sat on the sofa. Red felt restless as he thought about Lizzie, but he was tired, so he reclined on the sofa. His thoughts were racing as he wondered about why Lizzie blushed, and why she wanted to see him this evening. He thought perhaps she was developing new feelings for him, but he shoved that out of his mind and felt foolish. There was no chance. Red felt bitter, but he cleared his mind and relaxed until he dozed off for a nap. 

Red slept for quite a while, then he awoke feeling very aroused. He wished he could seduce Lizzie and have her right here, right now, on the sofa. He knew that wasn’t going to happen, so he sat up frustratedly and called Claire. 

“…Raymond? Hi…” Claire answered flirtatiously. 

“Hello, baby. You can guess why I’m calling…” Red said. 

Claire giggled into the phone. 

“Where do you want to meet?” She asked. 

Red could hear that she was smiling. 

“I’ll text you the address. Get your sweet ass over here now.” He said. 

She laughed delightedly. 

“Okay, I will.” She agreed. 

They hung up and Red texted her his address, then he waited. He knew he was being reckless by giving her the safe house address, but he didn’t care. He needed to get his ‘Lizzie’ fix. He went and freshened up, then he undressed down to his undershirt and boxers; the less clothes to get through, the better. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Claire had been at her apartment when Raymond called. She was wearing a towel after her shower, so she took that off and went through her clothes. She found one of her favorite sexy tank tops and she put it on without a bra; she then put a mini skirt on without panties. Claire threw on her shoes, grabbed her purse and went out the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz found herself fussing over her appearance, and she felt a bit nervous. She told herself to relax and get going; it was just Red. Although she now had a crush on him, they were still just friends and colleagues. There was no need to be nervous. She grabbed her purse and left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red heard the doorbell, and he went over to the door. He distractedly opened the door, realizing he had to hide his gun. 

“I need to fuck you.” Red said as he shoved the gun into his coat pocket beside the door. 

He turned to the person. Lizzie was standing there, gaping and blushing a deep shade of pink. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, then Claire showed up beside Lizzie. 

Liz was wondering what on earth was going on; she suspected Red didn’t intend to say that to her, but rather this young woman beside her…who, come to think of it, resembled her. 

“Who are you?!” Liz asked protectively, almost drawing her gun from her purse. 

“…Are you Lizzie?” Claire asked. 

Liz didn’t say anything, but this person clearly knew about her, and used Red’s nickname for her, so she must know Red. Her blood boiled all of a sudden as she raged with jealousy. Liz turned back to Red and glared at him. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Liz said angrily, then she turned away. 

Red instinctively grabbed Lizzie’s arm and pulled her inside; he shut the door on Claire. The reason he did this was that Lizzie seemed to act like a jealous lover and he felt slightly hopeful there was a chance with her—if he could get her to calm down.

“Red, what the fuck!” Liz said as more of a statement than a question. 

She jerked her arm away from him and went to open the door, but he pulled her away from it. She was about to use defensive tactics, but he spoke. 

“Lizzie, she means nothing to me. You mean everything to me.” Red said intensely. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Right.” Liz said skeptically. 

She was surprised by her own jealousy; she was trembling and she felt enraged. She realized how strong her attraction to Red really was. 

“It’s true.” Red said firmly. 

“…I should go.” Liz said. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” He said. 

Liz didn’t really want to leave, so she decided to stay put for a bit longer and hear him out. 

“…I was only with her…because…” Red began. 

Liz raised her eyebrows; why was Red bothering to explain something so simple and obvious?

“For sex.” She offered, almost scoffing. 

“Yes, but…because…” He tried again. 

Red was actually nervous. 

“She looks like you.” He blurted out. 

Liz blinked at him, and she blushed again. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn’t know what. Red looked a bit sheepish, which surprised her. 

“Red…” She finally said, but she still wasn’t sure what to say after that. 

Red stepped slightly closer to Lizzie, and she didn’t back away, which was a good sign. 

“Sweetheart…I’m sorry about Claire.” Red said. 

Liz gazed hopefully into his eyes for a few moments, but then she came to her senses. 

“You don’t have to apologize for…I mean, we’re not…we’re just…” She rambled, gesturing to herself, and him. 

She was trying to tell him he was free to see whoever he wanted. 

“I know. But I want to be with you, Lizzie. I was a coward. I couldn’t tell you, so I went and found someone else…” He explained. 

Liz was floored. 

“Um…” She said. 

Liz suddenly realized that Red was in his undershirt and boxers, and she began blushing once again. 

“I…” She began. 

Red felt encouraged, because Lizzie was calming down and she checked him out in his underwear. He stepped closer, and she looked into his eyes. 

“I dunno what to say.” Liz said. 

Red nodded in understanding. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Red said, before he realized what he was calling her.

_Baby?_ Liz thought, surprised. 

Liz felt warm and she was getting turned on by Red’s proximity. She looked down, and his boxers were tented from his erection. She was surprised when she felt a gush of wetness at her opening, in lust and anticipation. 

Red was pleased with Lizzie’s response; she’d noticed his erection, but she just looked back into his eyes and seemed interested rather than shocked, offended or uncomfortable. 

“I love you, Elizabeth. I’m so in love with you, it causes me pain. I realize you might not ever return the feeling.” Red said. 

Liz just gaped at him some more, but she was feeling pleasantly overwhelmed. She was feeling the full force of Red’s charm and persuasiveness, and she liked it. 

“I would be…satisfied…with just one night, if you want to give me a chance. One… _taste_ …of you…” Red said quietly. 

Liz felt like she forgot to breathe for a moment; she also noticed that the wetness now dampened the crotch of her panties. She looked into his intense eyes, and she could see his lust and love for her. She looked down again and saw that he was very hard now, which turned her on even more. 

“I want to.” Liz blurted out. 

Red was pleasantly surprised; he waited for a ‘but’ from Lizzie, but there was none. She just gazed at him, looking hopeful and excited, so he moved closer and captured her beautiful pout in a passionate kiss. It was the sweetest, most satisfying kiss, because it was with Lizzie. Liz actually whimpered when Red began kissing her; it felt electric. She put her hands on his chest. He was sexy, warm, strong, and he smelled fantastic; but it went deeper than that. He was her protector, friend and confidante. She returned his kiss very enthusiastically, and he moaned quietly. They both felt like all their feelings, attraction, and sexual tension were being poured into each other with this kiss. 

Liz felt weak in the knees, and she grasped Red’s undershirt while moving closer to him. After several moments of heated kissing, she let her hands wander. Red felt Lizzie timidly exploring him, and it was adorable. She went over his chest and abdomen, then she hesitated; she stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. Lizzie was blushing as she reached down and ran her hand up and down his length overtop of his boxers. 

“Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

He couldn’t quite believe Lizzie was touching him this way, but he moved past the disbelief and focused on how amazing it felt. Lizzie whimpered quietly as she suddenly kissed him again. She continued stroking him, then Red gently stopped her. They looked at each other. 

"Do you want to come into the bedroom, sweetheart?” Red asked, now more confident. 

Liz felt like her heart jumped into her throat with excitement and nervousness. 

“Yes.” Liz said quietly. 

As they walked to the bedroom, Liz was wondering what she was doing; this was unprofessional of her, not to mention dangerous. She would be even further intertwined with Red, for the rest of their lives. He was practically obsessed with her, and she was stoking the fire. She couldn’t help herself, though; their attraction was so strong, and she loved him. They stood by the bed and Liz took her shoes off, then she looked into his eyes as she lifted up her t-shirt. Red watched Lizzie take her t-shirt off, and he was struck by how beautiful she looked in her bra. She surprised him by quickly taking her jeans off. Lizzie seemed to have made up her mind and she was getting more eager by the minute. 

Red was once again pleasantly surprised when Lizzie unhooked her bra and slipped out if it. She was blushing and nervous, but she looked lustful, too. She paused and watched him expectantly. 

“You are stunning…” He said quietly. 

Red took his undershirt off to make things more even. They were now just in their underwear. He lovingly studied Lizzie’s light-purple cotton bikini panties, then he moved closer and kissed her. He put his hands on her back while her hands went to his chest again. She lightly grazed his skin with her fingertips and nails as they kissed, and she made a tiny humming sound as she got more excited. He slid his hands down to her butt, lightly groped her and pulled her closer. Liz felt Red’s erection against her abdomen, still covered by his boxers. 

“Mm…Red…can you take your boxers off?” Liz said impatiently. 

Red was astonished, but thrilled. He smirked slightly, then he stepped back and slowly pulled his boxers down while Lizzie watched raptly. She blushed and lustfully surveyed his member, then she looked up at his face, looking shy. Liz was so turned on, it was incredible; she was also in disbelief that she was seeing Red naked. After several more shy glances downwards, she pulled her panties down. They both stepped out of their underwear and moved closer again. 

Liz felt Red’s hot, smooth erection against her abdomen and she got a jolt of intense pleasure and excitement. She became more wet and she was craving feeling him between her legs. She breathed heavier, then they kissed for a few moments. Liz ran her hand up along Red’s shaft, and she whimpered excitedly. 

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz got nervous again for a moment, but she eagerly got on the bed and lay back. Red adoringly surveyed her entire body, first with his eyes, then with his hands as he joined her on the bed. He then planted kisses wherever he found irresistible: her jaw, collarbone, between her breasts, just above and below her navel, her hip, then her trimmed pubic hair. Liz felt shaky all over; Red came back up and very gently suckled one nipple for a while. 

“Do you like that?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

Red smiled, then he gave the same loving treatment to her other nipple. Lizzie moaned softly and ran her hand over his head. She was making her way to his back, and he felt a little nervous. He stopped and looked into her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked. 

“My back…” Red began. 

She looked at him and waited. 

“It was badly burned a long time ago…” He said. 

“Does it hurt now?” She asked. 

“No.” He said. 

“Good.” She said, then she kissed him. 

Red felt relieved by Lizzie’s sweet, compassionate response. He relaxed and worked his way downwards again. She shyly opened her legs a little bit; he coaxed her thighs apart and took in the sight and scent of her delicate, intimate flesh. Red put his mouth on her, tasting his precious Lizzie for the first time. She squirmed slightly and moaned. He went “mm”, and enthusiastically licked her and rubbed her clit. 

“Ohh…Red…” Liz said breathily. 

Liz could tell Red was thoroughly enjoying this, so she relaxed and moved against his mouth. She got closer to climaxing as he tilted his head and firmly went back and forth on her clit. 

“Oh god.” She breathed. 

Red felt Lizzie moving against his mouth and he heard her breathing heavily. She made the sexiest, cutest little whimpers as she got closer. He moved his tongue faster, and several moments later, Lizzie mewled with pleasure as she orgasmed. She squirmed as she rode the waves of pleasure, and he continued licking her until she pulled away slightly. Liz was astonished and excited that Red—her informant, the concierge of crime, Raymond Reddington—just gave her an orgasm with his tongue. She blushed as he rose up and looked at her face. 

Red found it adorable that Lizzie had an awestruck expression on her face. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked amusedly. 

“Uh-huh.” She responded emphatically, at a loss for words. 

Red chuckled and got on top of Lizzie. They both moaned as his member pressed against her moist flesh. Liz was instantly aroused all over again, and she craved more. She rubbed against him, and it felt exquisite. 

“Mm. Raymond…” Liz moaned. 

Red smiled at her; the intimacy of the situation put them on a first name basis. 

“You’re adorable.” He said softly. 

“…Thanks.” She said, surprised. 

“Do you want to go further, Lizzie?” He asked, still rubbing against her. 

“Yes!” She whimpered. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes, Raymond. I’m sure.” She said confidently, although she was still blushing. 

“Okay, baby.” He said. 

Red guided his tip to Lizzie’s opening and he felt how slippery she was. He nudged her, and she mewled and closed her eyes. He pressed more firmly and he slipped inside her. 

“Ohhh Lizzie.” Red breathed next to her ear. 

Liz breathed heavily and slid her hands up Red’s back; she grasped his shoulders, and he gradually went all the way in. She wrapped her legs around him so that they stayed closer, and she could better meet his thrusts. They began moving together, and they were both in complete ecstasy. Liz loved how Red pressed his body against her so that he was stimulating her clit as he thrust into her. She could tell he was very experienced, and it was fantastic. 

Red revelled in Lizzie’s panting and whimpering as he made love to her; she was eagerly meeting his thrusts and holding onto him tightly. She was very wet, so he was gliding in and out, surrounded snugly by her slick walls. It was heavenly. He put his mouth to her ear. 

“I love you.” Red said quietly. 

Liz was surprised, but happy about the spontaneous proclamation.

“I love you too.” She said earnestly. 

Red looked at Lizzie to judge if she was just saying that, or if she meant it. Her dazzling blue eyes were misty and she smiled at him; she meant it. He kissed her, then he thrust faster and she became even tighter. 

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered. 

Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s pleasure, and the sweet sounds she was making. They were both getting closer to climaxing. Red went even faster. 

“Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said breathlessly.

“Oh! Yes!” Liz panted. 

They both breathed heavily, and Lizzie held him tightly to her. Several moments later, she whimpered and tensed up. She stopped moving and she let out the sexiest moan as she reached her orgasm. Red was thrilled; he immediately followed her. He groaned and stayed deep inside her as he came, gushing heavily over and over again. Liz squirmed and moaned softly as Red came inside her; she was immensely gratified and excited. They calmed down and stayed still while they caught their breath. Red kissed Lizzie’s ear, and her cheek, then her lips. They looked at each other. She was beaming happily up at him. 

“Oh. My. God.” Liz said, then she giggled delightedly. 

Red smiled warmly at her. 

“Indeed.” He concurred. 

Red petted her hair for a moment and kissed her again, then he gently withdrew from her. He moved beside her and reclined on some pillows. Liz watched Red sigh in satisfaction and run his hand over his head. She then watched him turn and open the nightstand drawer; she studied his scars and wondered how he got them. She thought about her own scar on her wrist. Liz blushed when she felt a warm gush as she released Red’s semen; the reality set in. 

“I’m not regretting it…but what did we just do?” Liz said, astonished. 

“…I believe it’s called sexual intercourse.” Red said cheekily, with a cigarette between his lips. 

Liz chuckled and gave him a puzzled look. 

“You don’t smoke.” She said. 

Red lit the cigarette, then he put the lighter on the nightstand. 

“Only on special occasions.” He said, smirking. 

Lizzie reached over and stole the cigarette; she took a drag. 

“You don’t smoke either.” He said. 

“No, I don’t.” She said, then she coughed. 

He chuckled, took one more drag and then put it out in a glass on the nightstand. 

“You have the right idea. It’s awful.” He said, waving the smoke away. 

Liz laughed, and she continued giggling as she watched Red get up and go over to the window, naked, to open it. He breathed in the fresh air, standing there naked for anyone to see if they happened to walk past, then he turned back to her. Red smiled and got back on the bed; he pulled Lizzie closer, and held her waist. 

“You’ll have to get a new safe house.” Liz said. 

“Because of the smoke?” Red asked. 

Liz chuckled.

“No, because of that woman…Claire…” She said. 

Red gave her a puzzled look. 

“She’s not going to be happy with the way you shut the door in her face.” She said. 

“She knows I prefer you. We…had an arrangement.” He said. 

Liz wasn’t sure she wanted to hear more, but just out of curiosity, she gave him an expectant look and waited for him to elaborate. 

“She…let me call her ‘Lizzie’…” He explained. 

Liz was gobsmacked; she just stared at him for several moments. 

“You’re unbelievable.” She said, marvelling at him for being so weird. 

“I know.” He said smugly, like it was a compliment. 

Liz chuckled slightly and shook her head, but then she moved closer to Red and snuggled up to him. 

“Red…” Liz said quietly. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

“I _do_ truly love you.” She said. 

Red couldn’t be any happier. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

**The End**


End file.
